fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five December Nights in The Glitch
FDNiTG is a Fusion of FNaF 4,Tattletail, Little Nightmares and BATIM. The goal of it, is to check everything and Avoiding bad choices. Endings. The Good ending: Good ending is the 1st ending you can get, by Surviving the Glitches, and unlocking all places, getting the Key, and finding the Blue Flame. The Darkness Ending: The Bad ending is the horrible ending, obtainable if doing Bad choices, and a single Neutral choice. The No Side Ending: The Neutral ending, is obtainable by escaping the Kaleisdoscope of Collided Worlds and Killing ALL! Notes "Wow, you did not make it in time? No worries Haxor, just remember what made you enter, same with those times that you spend here. ;)"- Note no.1 "You found, Tattletail? Its so old, and so kid-like. Play with it, to restore the first door to the Blue Flame. The Blue Flame is the only exit, be quick and don't be like a Monster."-Note No.2, "You found, the Workshop Axe? You remember Bendy, right? You defended yourself with the Axe,you got your first weapon. Fight of the glitches... PLEASE, KILL THEM AND LEAVE WITH OTHER PRISONERS." -Note no.3 written in Blood "The Baberry of Power! Thats what gave you your skills, it also comes from the Maw. Follow the rules, and leave with others." Note no.4 written with ink, the O in the of is shaped like Sonic's head. "The Mama Tattletail!... I don't remember her having a monster look. Im not gonna answer who I am. Be wary about the Man That Takes Everyone's Souls, Brains and hearts."- Second note from Night 4. "You have the Key? Please free others, it will be more useful, the Man WILL KILL YOU, IF YOU WILL BE BAD. THE LAST NIGHT IS HERE."-The Last note saying about the ending and Haxor's Father. Haxor's Dad Haxor's Dad AKA Datrenox, is the Last glitch you encounter, and a friendly glitch, that can attack when you try Unlocking the Cells. His nature, is Not naughty, Brave, loyal and Single. He seems to be a Black, Yellow and Blue hedgehog, with long ears, and longer spine and hair and also wears Spikey Knux shoes. Glitches The first glitch , is GiantMilkAleiScope Beast, which acts like Charizard. The second glitch, is Broken Forgotten Bendy, who is the FASTEST THING ALIVE! (Sorry) The Third glitch, is Darker Eyes the Darkhog, he is really defense-ish. The fourth glitch, is MAMa. The fifth glitch, is The Forgotten Lady, which is the second fastest glitch. The sixth glitch, is Haxor's dad, Which has all the stats. Easter eggs Near the Blue Flame, a flying, Poopy and Scary Sonic picture can be noticed. While escaping Darker Eyes, Flash the light three times, and attack him 2 times, he will say: OML, You have more power than me! Then he jumpscares you. Outfits ORiginal Haxor (No clothes), Destroyer Haxor, Fox Man, Poop Kid, BarHog/ HedgeTech. Haxor lines "Oh my god, i could of got out by myself! Why did i take that decision?!"-Haxor at the start. "Dang! Shut up you LlamaTronic rip-off!"- Haxor shouting about Tattletail at the fourth night. "Father?! DON'T HURT ME!"- Haxor seeing his dad. Category:Fan-Game Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Locations Category:Crossovers